An Eventful Journey
by Binnsyboy
Summary: A Pokémon tale with a less child targeted spin. Expect some profanity/slightly more visceral description, etc.


Chapter 1: The Journey of a Thousand Miles

"You sure you wanna do this?"

That was the question that'd been weighing on Roland's mind for weeks now. He was seventeen now. And finally, he had his answer. Hell to the yes. You often heard of people younger than him, kids even, venturing out into the world with no adult supervision. Because when those children had access to loyal creatures possessing a myriad of incredible powers and abilities, what was the worst that could happen?  
Still quite a lot, probably. But keep a level head, and you'd probably be fine. That was the mentality that had existed for generations, from here to Hoenn. While it wasn't unheard of for people as young as ten to take to the life of a Pokémon training vagabond, the overwhelming majority settled for more ordinary lives. So it was a difficult choice to make. Currently, the recurring question was being asked to Roland by his father, Damien. He was stout man, and tough. Damien was a Sergeant in the police force, and had taught Roland to look after himself. He was also responsible for Roland acquiring his first and only Pokémon.  
He didn't answer his father at first. Instead, he turned away from him, staring at the map that covered most of the wall in his bedroom. It showed all the regions in great detail, including their own. It was called Venn, and it was all he'd ever known. But then if you were to get technical, most of what he knew pertained to his home city, Kniphofia.  
Finally, he turned around. "Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, I'm not the only one."  
"Miles and Tanchico left over a month ago. If you were going to go with them, you'd have gone then," his dad replied, bemusedly.  
Roland shook his head irritably. "I _meant_ that I'm not the only one who wants to go out and see the world. Besides, I'll have Rio with me."  
His dad chuckled. "You're making it sound as though I'm forbidding you. I just asked if you were sure. If you really want to, then I hope you have a great time. Besides, you can't part time at the Pokémart for the rest of your life. Maybe being a trainer is what would suit you."

That was more or less the end of the conversation. They had lunch out on the porch later, and when the subject of his leaving was mentioned, his mother grew teary eyed, but smiled through it in pride. When she recovered, they sat down to their meal. As was his habit, Roland gave a good portion of his food to Riolu, his only Pokémon and constant companion. A lot of people living in the city with no need to travel far didn't even have Pokémon, though many did. Roland had gotten Riolu four years ago, when his father had taken part in a bust on an illegal breed and sell operation that had been making circuits around Venn. In an impulse, Damien had taken one of the eggs they'd recovered. Nobody minded. The eggs were going to be taken to various Pokémon centres, ranches and professors in order to be properly cared for or properly put back into the wild. There hadn't been any way of telling what the egg might have been until it hatched for Roland a month or so later in the incubator sold to them by the local Pokémon centre for such an odd occasion. That Pokémon had been Riolu.  
After the meal, there was little reason to stall. He had already packed. He had two thousand Poké-dollars, a few ready meals, changes of clothes, some sachets of Pokémon food, a bedroll, and his toiletries. He was just about to take that first step when his father put a hand on his shoulder. Roland turned, and Damien pressed a small metal rectangle into his hands. Its casing was silver coloured, and a blue Pokéball symbol was embossed on the back of the section that flipped up to reveal a screen. It was a Compendium. Trainers performing research often went out with Pokédexes, and the Compendium was based off of them. As well as information on the excess of six hundred Pokémon known, it also contained information about various other important topics trainers might need to know about. On top of that, it had a map function built in, though its GPS system required proper signal to use, as did its communication function. Roland was fairly surprised to be receiving the device. Compendiums were fairly expensive, and he would never have guessed his father would have bought him one for a decision that had only been set in stone for such a brief period. It was a damn good thing he hadn't gone back on himself during their earlier conversation. "Wow," he breathed, excited at the gift. "Aw wow, thanks, dad!"  
"No problem, Ro. Just don't forget to check in with us every now and then!"  
Roland laughed in response. "Yeah, I think I can manage that."  
"Alright, get going before your mom ties you down."  
Roland nodded, and made his way off, Riolu following on his heels.

On his way out of the city, he stopped in at the Pokémart to tell his boss that he was following through with the resignation, and to buy some extra supplies. But the old man just smiled, and gave him the things he'd piled on the counter for free. Ten Pokéballs, and an assortment of medicine. Then he was off, past Kniphofia's welcome sign, and out into the countryside. Pulling out the Compendium, he checked the map, and followed the main road, then turned off to a footpath that would take him to a town called Lilca.


End file.
